


That Super friend of yours

by orangefish19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex doesn't deserve this, F/F, Jealousy, Kinda jealous Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefish19/pseuds/orangefish19
Summary: Alex Danvers is a good person. She is in a loving relationship with her girlfriend and doesn't have eyes to anyone but Maggie. So, why is Lena Luthor accusing her of having a torrid affair with Supergirl? Her freaking sister! Not that Lena knows that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfounded jealousy because I love my tropes.

Lena Luthor had become an essential member of the DEO. 

Her teamwork with Winn had improved the efficiency of all their operations and sooner than ever J'onn had essentially adopted another daughter. 

Alex had learned to trust and even enjoy the CEO's company. She was every bit the genius Kara loved to gush so much about. Working with her always brought about gratification of a job well done. All in all, Alex was warming up to the young Luthor. 

They had been working for almost an hour on a prototype to improve Supergirl's solar lamps efficiency, but Alex could sense that Lena was distracted. Once every few minutes she would feel eyes on her and that was making  _her_ distracted. Before they made some atrocious mistake that would result in second degree burns on Kara's skin, Alex put her equipment on the bench and turn to stare at Lena. 

Lena, who had been looking her way, rapidly went back to work like nothing had happened. 

"Ok, what is going on?" Alex gave her an encouraging smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Lena had a good poker face, Alex could admit that, but she wasn't one of the best DEO agents for nothing. Alex Danvers was very good at what she did. 

"You won't get away with this so easily, Luthor. You've been glaring at me the entire time we've been here working on this prototype," Lena's eyes widened a little at having being caught on the act, "so, spill. What is it?"

Lena had a reluctant expression, but Alex didn't brake their eye contact and that broke Lena's resolve. 

"You are close with Supergirl, right?" Lena asked tentatively with slightly red cheeks. 

"Yeah,"  _she is my sister_ , "we work well together." Alex said slowly.

At this, Lena narrowed her eyes at Alex. "One could even say you two are  _friends?_ "

Was it Alex imagination or did Lena put emphasis on the word friends? What was she trying to imply? "Yes, one could say that."

Lena looked around the laboratory as if to make sure no one was there to hear what she was about to say next. Her lower voice confirmed Alex's suspicions that the brunette wanted to keep this conversation strictly between them. "Could one say that you two are... more than friends?"

Alex could hear the dangerous tone in that question. She imagined Lena used that same tone when she was trying to intimidate a particularly difficult client. The DEO agent kept on an impervious expression while her brain was trying to come up with a reasonable motive for Lena's inquiry. 

"We are... very good friends." That would have to do. 

Unfortunately, Lena appeared to be on a hunt for answers. "Very good friends that put themselves in extreme danger on a daily basis for one another? The first person the other will ask about after every mission?" Lena put her equipment down and took a few steps to stand in front of Alex. "I've seen the way you two hug after a particularly difficult mission, Alex. Like you'd die if something bad happened to the other. That is no ordinary friendship." 

Alex couldn't very well tell Lena that she  _would_ die if something bad happened to Supergirl. Because Supergirl was her family. Supergirl was Kara.That was her sister's secret to tell and confirming Lena's accusations would either disclose Kara's secret or point out that Alex and Supergirl had romantic feelings for each other and that was... No. Nope. Neither option was good. 

Alex Danvers is a good person. She is in a loving relationship with her girlfriend and doesn't have eyes for anyone but Maggie. So, why is Lena Luthor accusing her of having a torrid affair with Supergirl? Her freaking sister! Not that Lena knows that.

"Lena," Alex felt like a word out of place would set this whole laboratory on fire, "Supergirl is my friend. We've been working together ever since she decided to put on that cape. So yeah. We care about each other, but that's it. I'm dating Maggie and I love her." 

Lena let out a sigh of relief like a great weight had been taken from her shoulders. Alex was confused about the reaction. Was Lena happy that Alex was a faithful girfriend? No, that didn't seem likely to be the reason. Lena would occasionally ask for Maggie's wellbeing, but that was more out of politeness than anything else. The Luthor didn't appear to be that invested in their relationship. Before today, of course.

Was Lena jealous of her? Did Lena have feelings for Alex? That also seemed unlikely, because Alex was pretty sure the young Luthor harbored romantic feelings for her sister. That only left... 

Oh.  _oh._

That was priceless.

Lena Luthor had a thing for Supergirl.

Alex had valuable information in her hands and she would use it wisely.

Mostly. 

Alex decided to taunt Lena a bit as revenge for their previous conversation. "Soooo, you have a thing for Supergirl? I thought you had a crush on my sister."

Alex had never seen the CEO that flustered before. She was afraid Lena would start to hyperventilate at any moment now. "I don't... I mean, I love...  _like..._ your sister very much. It's just," Lena's flush intensified and Alex wondered how that was even possible, "Supergirl is... just... So. Incredibly.  _Hot"._

Alex regretted all her life choices up until this moment. 

She was right. Kara should have never befriended the Luthor. 

_This conversation would never exist if her dear sister wasn't so intent on seeing people's good side._

Alex wanted to go home and drink until she passed out or at least until she forgot about this conversation. "I guess... she is good looking." Her sister was beautiful, but Lena hadn't intended that way. 

"It's just... that suit that hugs her body perfectly, her incredibly long legs, her  _hair..._ don't even get me started on her hair. I want to hold her hair really tightly, I bet she wouldn't even feel any pain, I want to tilt her head so I can kiss the entire length of her neck," Alex wished an alien would escape and kill her at that very moment, "I want to bite her all over her strong body and lick-"

"THAT'S IT!" Alex put some distance between them and held her hands over her ears. "That's enough. Kara is Supergirl. That's my little sister you're talking about. I'm a good person, I don't deserve this. Please, just stop." Alex instantly regretted taking away Kara's chance to reveal her secret to her friend, but what Lena was doing to her was pure evil torture. She looked up expecting to find a shocked expression, but Lena had a pleased smirk plastered on her face.  _What?_

"Oh I know that." The smirk turned cocky. "Kara told me a few days ago and she has been since trying to gather up the courage to tell you. I thought I should help her out a little bit"

Lena took off her gloves and picked something from inside her purse. "Here is the NDA signed." 

Lena started to walk away, leaving a stunned Alex behind. When she reached the door she turned and her expression became downright sadistic. "And Alex? You have no idea how hot it is to have Supergirl on her knees wearing only that short skirt." With that Lena was gone.

 

Kara Danvers was a dead woman. Her evil girlfriend would be next. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena faces the consequences of her actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for it, but I felt like this deserved another chapter.

Kara had been pacing for the last 10 minutes. Lena was concerned she would form a hole in the floor. That was a possibility right? If someone could do this, it certainly would be Supergirl. 

The girl had entered Lena's office 10 minutes ago, noticed that Lena was on the phone with an important business partner and proceeded to walk the entire length of Lena's pristine floor. 

Lena finally started to wish farewell to the businessman, so Kara stopped pacing and waited for Lena to cut the line while staring unblinking at her. 

Kara immediately started talking once the line was dead. "My sister won't look at me in the eyes. It's been two days and she only adresses me on official Supergirl business." She started to pace once again, "I  _was_ going to tell her," Kara sat heavily on Lena's couch, "at some point." Kara mumbled the last part and Lena had to strain her ears to hear it.

Lena sat on the couch next to her friend and put a hand on the blonde's knee. Kara sucked in a sharp breath, but put her own hand over Lena's a few seconds later. "I'm sorry that I told your sister I already knew about your secret. It wasn't my right to have that conversation with her. I can talk to her again if that will make things better."

"Please don't," Kara was quick to add, but changed her tone when Lena's face fell, "I was able to get some information from Maggie and apparently you traumatized my sister."

Lena assumed a panicked expression at that. "Maggie told you what I said to Alex?" Lena forced a weird laugh that was completely out of character for the 'oh so assured of herself' CEO. 

Kara blushed remembering her conversation with her sister's girlfriend. "Did you really have to taunt her and say those things about me-" the hand on Kara's knees tightened it's hold, "-about Supergirl, I mean, when you didn't mean any of that? Alex is under the impression that we are on a relationship."

Yes, Lena could admit what she had done was wrong. Inicially, she only wanted to have a little fun with Alex and wanted to see how the agent would explain her and Kara's behaviour when they were on a mission. It was easy to notice their love for one another and Lena just wanted to test if Alex's excuses would be as ridiculous as Kara's before the blonde had told her the Supergirl secret. But then Alex called her out on her crush on Kara and Lena panicked. Why she thought talking about her fantasies about the caped superhero was a good idea was beyond her. She just wanted to change the focus from her crush on Kara. Logic wasn't involved in her reasoning. 

She had gone there and it was already done, but Kara was never supposed to know what she had said. Her parting comment had been supposed to be teasing, but apparently Lena's teasing voice came out as sadistic and Alex didn't take her comment as a joke. That explained a lot about the media reluctance to portray her as the good person she was. She made a mental note to avoid making 'smart comments' while giving interviews in the future. 

Lena took a huge breath and was about to deny everything to Kara when she noticed her friend's expression.  _Was that disappointment?_ Did Kara want Lena to mean the things she said to Alex? 

The CEO took a chance then and changed her previous conversation plans. "I meant what I said about Supergirl. About what I want to do to her... to you." 

Kara had her mouth slightly open. She sat a little closer and Lena's hand went from her knee to her thigh. "You do?"

Lena used her other hand to take a hold behind Kara's neck. "Oh, you have no idea." And kissed Kara, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. 

Her next meeting was mysteriously cancelled. She would have to give Jess a raise. 

Unfortunately, before they could take things further, Alex Danvers entered her office followed by a blushing Jess. 

Alex saw the state they were in. Lena was only wearing a skirt and a bra, her shirt nowhere to be seen, and Kara was on her knees in front of the CEO on the couch. 

Alex just sighed and turned to leave without saying anything.

She was glad her sister appeared to be happy with Lena. But why were they insistent on scarring her for life?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought Lena was evil, shame on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena Luthor loves her dramatic plot twists and so do I.


End file.
